Vaporeon
/ |dexsinnoh= |dexunova= |dexcokalos=078 |dexalola= / |evofrom=Eevee |gen=Generation I |species=Bubble Jet Pokémon |egg1=Field |body=08 |type=Water |imheight=1.0 m |metheight=3'03" |imweight=29.0 kg |metweight=63.9 lbs. |ability=Water Absorb |dw=Hydration |color=Blue |male=87.5 |evo= }} Vaporeon (Japanese: シャワーズ Shawaazu) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It is the Water-type evolution of Eevee. Biology Physiology Vaporeon shares physical traits with aquatic animals, such as seals, fish and land creatures in appearance. Vaporeon's body is light-blue with a white ruff around its neck. Vaporeon has cream-yellowish ears-like fins made of webbing on both sides of its head along with a third on the top. Vaporeon has blue ridges that run down the length of its spine and on to its tail-fin. The tail resembles that of a fish. Vaporeon's molecular structure is close to water, and its body glitters when sunlight hits at certain angles because of it. Its face is feline in structure, with a short muzzle and a small, triangular nose. Vaporeon is the result of an Eevee's exposure to the radiation of a Water Stone Personality Vaporeon is pacífic, happy and wise, it knows a lot of things about the sea. It has leadership capacity and vaporeon is a self-assured Pokemon. It has an open personality. Vaporeon always want to be the center of attention, even above the rest. Being egocentric, it will do anything to have attention. Vaporeon is a extroverted Pokémon, but it can be arrogant. Although, vaporeon is a kind and pacific Pokemon with its trainer. Natural abilities Vaporeon have the ability Water Absorb. This allows Vaporeon to absorb any -type moves and heal themselves. Vaporeon are highly adapted to aquatic life. Unlike its pre-evolution, it has the ability to breathe underwater. Vaporeon has the power to melt into water and disappear, and are shown to be able to manipulate water molecules. In "Black and White", Vaporeon will have the Hydration ability if they're caught in the Dream World. It can detect moisture and water with its light-blue fin. If the fin jitters around this indicates rain is coming. Evolution Vaporeon is one of the eight Pokémon that evolved from Eevee. It Evolves from Eevee by use of the Water Stone. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |80|100|10|Water|Physical|Beautiful|2|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |'Whirlpool'|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Sprites Battle animation sprites Appearances Anime Vaporeon first appeared in The Battling Eevee Brothers, under the ownership of Rainer. Vaporeon was also seen under the ownership of one the Kimono Sisters in Trouble's Brewing and Espeon, Not Included. *Exam instructor's Vaporeon *Rainer's Vaporeon (anime) *Fergus' Vaporeon *Vaporeontwo *Sumomo's Vaporeon *Lola's Vaporeon *Galea's Vaporeon *Ursula's Vaporeon *Virgil's Vaporeon *Vaporeon (BW137) *Vaporeon (Eevee & Friends) *Vaporeon (SM065) Trivia *Vaporeon has the highest HP of all the Eeveelutions. *Vaporeon is the largest and slowest of all the Eeveelutions. *Vaporeon is the only Eeveelution that doesn't have three syllables in its name (excluding its pre-evolution, Eevee). Instead, Vaporeon has four. *Vaporeon's sprite in Red and Green is strangely different from its normal design. It is shown with bigger frills at the sides of its head, skinnier tail fins, a tooth hanging from its mouth, a tiny fin-crest on its back and smaller fins at the back of its legs. Origin Like all Eeveelutions, Vaporeon has primarily mammalian features mixed with traits of many aquatic creatures such as tropical fish and seals. As it has been referred to as a mermaid, it is possible that Vaporeon is also based on the Merlion, a mythological creature with the head of a lion and the body of a fish. Etymology Vaporeon's name comes from the words vapor and eon. Also, its Japanese name, Shawaazu, is a pun on 'showers' as in the rain, like Jolteon and Flareon. Names in other languages *'English, Italian and Spainish': Vaporeon *'French: '''Aquali *'German: Aquana *'''Chinese: 水伊布 / 水伊貝 (HK) / 水精靈 (Taiwan) *'Korean:' 샤미드 Gallery 134Vaporeon_OS_anime.png 134Vaporeon_OS_anime_2.png 134Vaporeon_AG_anime.png 134Vaporeon_AG_anime 2.png 134Vaporeon_BW_anime.png 134Vaporeon_Dream.png 134Vaporeon_Pokemon_Stadium.png 134Vaporeon_Pokemon_XD Gale of Darkness.png 134Vaporeon_Pokemon_PokéPark.jpg 134Vaporeon_Pokemon_Conquest.png Vaporeon-GO.png ca:Vaporeon Category:Eeveelution Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line